Memories
by dukefan01
Summary: Just a few little memories of Shuhei's. The first group is academy days (the last one right after Renji and the others graduate theirs)


**I suppose I never learn. Anyway, this is something I've been working on for a while now, and when I saw the new book Bleach 13 Blades and heard about Shuhei and Aoga meeting up at Kanisawa's grave; I kinda changed the one a bit. Anyway, it's a collection of memories from Shuhei. Just because I feel there aren't enough stories on him.**

-1-

Aoga brought down the bokken with all his strength but Shuhei easily evaded. He moved to the side and knocked Aoga down, resting the end of his bokken on the large males chest. "Match, Hisagi." the instructor called. Shuhei held out a hand, and the male accepted allowing Shuhei to pull him to his feet. Many of the other students watched in envy, some admiring and some hating the fact that Shuhei had started out at the bottom of the class and had since become a legend in the school with his amazing skills. He was amazing at everything he tried, because he worked harder than any other student.

"That was amazing!" Kanisawa said, walking up to the two men. They had both improved greatly since their last sparing match and grinning sheepishly, they scratched the back of their heads.

"It wasn't that amazing." Shuhei said, but she shook her head.

"You're both improving, that's amazing enough." she said. Shuhei smiled at her. Kanisawa and Aoga had been his best friends in the academy since their first year together. They had been paired up for an exercise and just hit it off. Now in their fifth year, people saw them as an inseparable trio. Kanisawa was usually calm and a voice of reason. She liked to analyse things before acting and was much better with zanjutsu and hakuda than most of the other students. Aoga was more impulsive and rash. He wasn't the best at zanjutsu, but he was excellent at kido, probably one of the best in their class. He figured when they graduated the fourth division would take Aoga, and Kanisawa would probably be good for the second, even though she didn't seem like the kind of person to join the second division. As for Shuhei, everyone who encountered him knew he only had his eyes on the ninth. It was a shame that most couldn't pick a division to go to. After they finished their seventh year they would all have to take the graduation exam, and those that passed would graduate and be eligible for the enlistment exam. It depended on how they did on that to know where they would get stationed. If they did really well they could choose which divisions to apply to. If not but still passed, a division was assigned to them. He was intending to ace both exams so he could be in the ninth.

"Hisagi." the instructor called, gesturing him over. Shuhei ran over to see what he needed. The man handed him an envelope with orders inside. "Your to report to the first division, you need to go to see Sasakibe fukutaichou." he ordered. Shuhei looked at the envelop as if it was poisonous. He was a fifth year in the academy, why was he being summoned to see the second in command of the highest ranking division in the Gotie thirteen? It made no sense. "Well, off with you." the instructor dismissed. Shuhei nodded and left. He really wasn't sure how to get to the first division. Despite living in the Seiretei since he got accepted by the Shino Academy in the dorms, he never left the school grounds. He had no idea where to go. He went up to a shinigami and asked directions. The man gave him an odd look before telling him where to go. Realizing he wouldn't get there any time without using shunpo, Hisagi stepped into it and turned a corner.

He had no idea what he hit, but the next thing he knew he was laying on the ground on his back. He looked up to see two men, shinigami. The one he must have crashed into was bald, already had his sword drawn, and looked angry. The one behind him had black hair and colored feathers. The bald man looked around then down to see Shuhei laying at his feet. "It's an academy student." the black haired man said.

"I see that! What's he doing here?" the bald man snarled. The other man brushed his hair back, looking annoyed.

"How would I know, ask him." he said. The bald man smirked.

"Good idea." he said, then reaching down he grabbed Shuhei by the front of his robe and hauled him to his feet, then he lifted him into the air and pulled him close to his face. "So, what are you doing here?" he snarled. Shuhei was surprised, and a little angry. He scowled at the man, but a quick shake to his whole body told him this man didn't have any patience.

"I was ordered to report to the first division." Shuhei explained. The man scowled.

"Why would a brat like you be summoned to the first division?" the man asked, and Shuhei honestly didn't have an answer. The other man put a hand on his companion's shoulder.

"He's telling the truth Ikkaku, let him go." he said, reading Shuhei's orders from in the envelope. The man snarled and dropped him, the other handing him his papers. "You should be careful kid. You're in the eleventh division's area and most aren't as nice as we are." he said before steering the other male away. Shuhei watched them go before continuing on his way. He finally arrived at the first division and froze seeing the large gates. He didn't know what to do and cautiously approached a white haired man.

"Uhmm..." he started, afraid of what would happen. The man turned to him.

"You are Hisagi-san correct?" he asked. Shuhei nodded. "I am Sasakibe, the Soutaichou would like to see you." he said. Shuhei suddenly felt very afraid.

"Uhmm...Sasakibe-fukutaichou, I'm not in trouble am I?" he asked. Sasakibe shook his head and started walking. Shuhei figured he was supposed to follow him. They came to the Soutaichou's office, and Shuhei felt another wave of fear and nervousness. Sasakibe knocked at the door.

"Enter." a deep voice came from the other side. Shuhei realized that he had only seen Soutaichou in pictures, never in person. He had heard so much about the man, but now he was actually about to meet him. Sasakibe opened the door and the two of them went in. Yamamoto was exactly how Shuhei had imagined from the slightly dated drawings and pictures he had seen. "You are the young academy student I have been hearing about." Yamamoto said. Shuhei didn't move or speak, too surprised. The Soutaichou had been hearing about him? Why? "Hisagi-san, have you heard of Kyoraku, Ukitake, Ichimaru, and Shiba?" he asked. Shuhei shook himself from his stupor and nodded.

"Yes soutaichou. Kyoraku-taichou and Ukitatke-taichou were the first two Academy students to become taichou's. Ichimauru and Shiba fukutaichou both graduated the academy early, in their first and second years respectively." Shuhei said. Yamamoto nodded, seemingly pleased.

"Very good. They are the pride of the academy. There are not very many students like them." Yamamoto said. Shuhei shifted nervously. He didn't know where this was going. "your instructors are very impressed with your skill and have recommended that you graduate early. However, I feel you require more experience. Your skills are not to be ignored however. I have never approved of this before, so Hisagi-san, you will be the very first. I have given permission for you to join the Gotie thirteen before graduating. You may apply to the division you wish to attend. I have also selected a few missions to give you, nothing too dangerous. When you graduate you'll be put in to become a seated officer." Yamamoto said. Shuhei stopped breathing, trying to let his brain catch up with the man's words. Was it possible?

-2-

Shuhei was excited. He had been accepted by the ninth division and was going to meet his new taichou. He remembered Muguruma-taichou all those years ago when he saved him. At last, he could thank the man for what he had done for him. Hesitantly, he reached out and knocked on the door. "Enter." called a voice, but it made Shuhei pause. This wasn't the voice he was expecting. Thinking that maybe he remembered the voice differently, he opened the door. Sitting at the desk was not the man he was looking for. Tousen looked over at him. "Who is there?" he asked, and Shuhei realized the man was blind.

"I...I'm sorry to disturb you sir. I'm Hisagi, I was looking for the Ninth Division's taichou." he said. Tousen nodded.

"I see, your our new member. As your new taichou I welcome you to the division." he said. Shuhei looked down, wondering who this man was and why he had replaced Muguruma-san. "What is troubling you?" the man asked. Shuhei shifted.

"I'm sorry if it is stepping out of line to ask, but what happened to Muguruma-taichou?" he asked, worried. Tousen nodded.

"I see, you were expecting him. I'm sorry to tell you that he died many years ago." he said. Shuhei sighed. So that's how it was. He didn't get here fast enough. He felt a sadness squeeze into his chest. If he couldn't serve that man himself, then the least he could do is protect the division that that man led.

-3-

Shuhei sat on the hospital bed, just staring at his lap. He heard a shifting beside him and knew that Aoga must have finally woke up. "What...what happened?" Aoga asked. Shuhei hugged himself tightly, not ready to face his friend. It was his fault Aoga almost died, his fault that Kanisawa was dead. If he had only been more skilled, he could have protected them and the students. Yamamoto and the instructors were wrong. He wasn't skilled at all. He had thought he could protect a whole division, that was nonsense. He couldn't even protect the two closest friends he had. It had been him that insisted that Aoga and Kanisawa go with him, and him that failed to protect them when they needed him the most. "Hisagi, are you alright?" Aoga asked, horrified at the bandages that were wrapped all around Shuhei's face. Shuhei didn't really have to still be in the hospital, he walked there of his own accord. The fourth division refused to let him just leave though.

"I'm sorry Aoga, I'm sorry..." he started. A hand came onto his shoulder and he jumped a little. He looked over at his friend.

"She died didn't she?" Aoga asked. Shuhei nodded. "And we survived." he stated. Shuhei nodded again, agreeing with both. Aoga let out a heavy sigh. "You look like crap." he said. Shuhei nodded a third time. Aoga sighed again, only this one was more irritated. "Are you really going to just sit there and mope?" he asked. Shuhei looked up at him in surprise.

"Kanisawa is dead because of me!" he said firmly. Aoga scratched the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Is that what you think? Hisagi, we all knew the risks. Even if it was a low-risk event, there is always a chance you can die. There was nothing you or I or even Kanisawa could have done. The enemy was just better than us this time." he said. Shuhei gave him a stunned look. He knew Aoga was closer to Kanisawa than he was, but to hear him say that stunned Shuhei to the core. Didn't he care? "If your going to feel bad and suffer over it, then get stronger. Get stronger than the enemy so you can wipe them out." Aoga said.

"Aoga, I'm sorry I dragged you both into it." Shuhei said. Aoga waved the appology aside.

"Listen Hisagi, we agreed to go. If we hadn't wanted to, than we wouldn't have. Kanisawa wasn't an idiot, she knew what she was getting herself into. If you want to feel guilty about it, than use that to make sure nothing like this happens again." he said. Shuhei nodded. Aoga then smiled softly. "It'll be alright." Aoga said. Shuhei looked away, not sure about that. "Hisagi, I think I finally made a decision." Aoga said. Shuhei looked at him with interest.

"What's that?" Shuhei asked.

"If your gonna try to protect that division that the man that saved you led, then you're gonna be out there getting into trouble. There's gonna be a few times that your gonna get hurt too. You left me behind in skill long ago, so I can't fight alongside you. However there is something I can do that you can't. Therefore I'll wait here for you when you return so I can heal you at the fourth and you can do what you do best. That way, you won't have to worry about letting others die. You can let loose, get torn up a little, beat the enemy, and come back alive so I can patch up again." Aoga said. Shuhei smirked.

"Your on." he agreed.

-4-

"Hisagi-sempai!" Shuhei turned to see Renji, Izuru, and Momo coming up behind him. It had been a few years since he had seen them, but they all looked well.

"I thought that was you! We heard you became a seated officer for the ninth after graduation." Momo said. Shuhei nodded.

"Yeah, and you lot?" he asked.

"We're all in the fifth." Izuru said happily. Shuhei nodded. It was a good division, and he could see why the three of them would want to be there. The fifth division was the one that saved them that night.

"So how have you been?" Renji asked. Shuhei was about to answer them honestly, but realized that wouldn't do. They saw him as a role model, and no role model would tell others that they are afraid to fight, that they are terrified of every day. So he just smiled.

"I've been doing well." he said. Renji then looked at the other two. Momo and Izuru both gave him a small shake of their heads, as if saying 'no'. Shuhei was curious what the red-head was thinking. Obviously there was something that Renji wanted that the other two thought was a bad idea.

"A few of us were wondering why you got those tattoos?" Renji asked. He was curious about tattoos, and always thought they had a story behind them. Shuhei's was a curious tattoo and had been a conversation topic among a lot of the people who have encountered them. Shuhei frowned.

"It's from another life." he said. He wasn't exactly lying. He got that tattoo to symbolize the old Shuhei dying and a new one being born. Renji looked like he wanted to ask more, but Shuhei turned to leave. "I have duties to be getting back to, you all take care." he said, and with that he took his leave.


End file.
